


bittersweet

by velvetpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Kyungsoo, Angst, Baking, Cafe AU, F/M, Fluff, Multi, baker!kyungsoo, extroverted introverts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetpeach/pseuds/velvetpeach
Summary: each meal he made for you was prepared with love. after it all, the lonely nights and your empty stomach made you remember how much of his heart he poured out for you.





	1. lemonade and lemon cookies

**Author's Note:**

> foreword:  
> this story is told backwards in a sense. the present time is the main timeframe with chronological flashbacks only revealing what happened in the past as the present progresses. enjoy.
> 
> [ '/'s denote the begininning and ending of flashbacks ]

you lie down in bed staring at the ceiling listlessly. your hands are trembling from the cold, the fluffy blanket unable to radiate the same warmth his embraces at night gave you. you feel so unsettled without him it scares you. after a long time of calming yourself down you can't help but reminisce about you two.

the first time you met was like a dream. it was so vivid and you remembered what happened exactly. you remembered how your life changed the first time your eyes met his bright ones.

/

you're tired after a long day at work. your feet hurt and your legs are sore from walking all the way home. the excessive sunshine has sweat beading on your eyebrows, not helping how you already have to squint while waking underneath the sun shining a bright yellow. you refused to join your colleagues at some newly opened bakery-café which they claimed had the most decadent pastries that you absolutely had to try. 

what intrigued most of them was apparently the attractive shop owner. a baker and a rising actor, they said. why would a rising actor take time off and sell bread to strangers when he could've just spent more time getting acting projects to become well known? maybe he was different, you thought. stress baking perhaps? you'd done it once and the kitchen ended up as a mess, leaving you even more stressed. the idea caught your attention too but you were way too tired to pass by.

halfway to your house, your stomach grumbled. it was so hot and humid today, kids chattering about in the park and all you could think of now was how good a glass of lemonade would be to quench your thirst. the bakery only four blocks away from your house. oddly enough, it never piqued your interest to visit it. but you were very, very tired, and very, very hungry so you decided to give it a shot. you needed whatever you could eat or drink to cool off.

the bakery-café is easy to spot based on your colleagues' description of the place. you find your stepping on a brick path leading to a light mocha-coloured and modern-looking building, numerous wildflowers and vines decorated it's windows and interior.

"cosmic latte" you read a glowing black sign above the door. it was quiet and no one was inside. you figured your colleagues had already left, unless they didn't arrive on time. or just ended up going to the mall instead.

the scent of ground coffee and buttery croissants was sweet and filled your senses, the scent alone making your mouth water.

you found yourself taking in the beauty of the café, dazed. it was warm, and it didn't feel unfamiliar. it felt like home. bakeries always fascinated you— everything seemed so pleasant to try it always took you forever to decide.

"hello, may i take your order?" you heard a deep voice with masked cheeriness smoothly call from behind the counter.

"oh— hello! the interior is really pretty. i love it." you smile sheepishly at how distracted you were, turning around and looking at the floor.

"you'll love the pastries here even more, i'm sure. check out our menu here, please." after looking at the golden brown pastries which gleamed from inside the glass casing, your eyes trailed up to see the brightest and roundest eyes you've ever seen, and they shined a chocolate brown. they looked so eager and welcoming, and the smile left on the man's heart-shaped lips made you break into a genuine smile yourself. he had the prettiest, most plump lips which suited his gentle voice.

his handsomeness left you in awe. no wonder your colleagues were freaking out about the bakery, because you were already convinced that its pastries would be good, but this shop owner would be the kind to make customers want to come back.

thank god they had lemonade, though.

"one lemonade please. on the go." you decide on only getting a drink to go home immediately and rest after. the macarons in various pastel shades are very tempting though. 

he nods and accepts money from you. 

"really sunny today, isn't it?" before you could reply, he grinned as he went off to prepare the drink.

he was working alone, and the tang of the lemons being squeezed filled your room with the scent of citrus. he strained the juice several times then and poured it into the cup, adding a few flowers inside which made it look like a potion of some sort.

you thanked him and before you could make your way to the glass door, his soft voice slowly made its way to your ears.

"i'm really sorry, but would you like to have some lemon cookies? i-i just tried making them from scratch earlier and i was just wondering if you'd think they'd be good enough to add to the menu." he looked shy, the faint blush on his cheeks telling you so, but it seemed like he really did want someone's opinion for it. 

you weren't as tired anymore and sipping the lemonade felt like a rejuvenating elixir, so you obliged and accepted the offer for the cookies. free cookies aren't bad, right?

he tugged at the hem of his pastel pink sweater, untying his beige apron smeared with a bit of flour, and motioned for you to sit down at the three-legged chair near the counter.

you waited for a few minutes, peering over to look at what he was doing until you heard the oven ding and it smelled amazing once again. soon enough, he came back and three yellow gooey cookies were on a ceramic plate. 

he was holding a tiny bowl which looked like it had a thin sort of lemon custard in it. the icing, you supposed.

"alright, each cookie here has more zest than the other, so the texture and flavor varies slightly, increasing a bit for each. some are softer and some have more of a crunch too. i was worried about the glaze but here it is, i was just hoping for help on which one would suit the glaze the most, but not have the glaze overpower it." he wet his lips with his tongue quickly and handed you a wash cloth to clean your hands.

"thank you. i'll enjoy it." 

he poured the glaze on each cookie for you fancily, in a lattice grid and you bit into a cookie, one by one.

"wow." you were speechless as soon as the glaze and the flaky and soft cookie melted in your mouth as soon as you bit into it. it was sour and sweet but not overbearing, like he'd intended. it was a taste that you wanted more and more of, not because it wasn't enough, but because it was too good. beyond what most people would get in usual bakeries. 

"you like it?" he looked nervous, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped.

"i love this! ah, it's amazing, they're all amazing really. the glaze isn't too sweet, it just freshens up the entire cookie! i love how warm it is and wholesome it feels the moment you put it in your mouth... this is probably the best lemon cookie i've eaten. I swear." you flashed a smile, satisfied with the new taste. he looked so relieved and immensely happy from the praise and chuckled a bit.

"i'm so thankful you think that! on three, which one did you like the most." he almost giggled a bit at the idea.

1... 2... 3... he counts slowly.

"the second one." you both laughed in sync.

"i knew it! it suits the glaze so well, doesn't it? and it isn't as flaky or soft as the other two, it's in between." it was cute seeing him being so enthusiastic about the cookies.

"for me, it's the most balanced and would really keep me coming for more. they're addictive!" both of you had a lightbulb moment and you felt giddy seeing the baker so satisfied with your comment.

"ah, thanks for this really, let me pack some for you to eat at home! it's on me, i really have to thank you for this." he looked at you with a beaming smile still and offered you more cookies kindly, still speaking formally.

"it's nothing, really! i barely did anything though, i guarantee you everyone's gonna love the cookies." you praise him once again as he turned around to pack the cookies up.

"you try our lattes next time, i'm kyungsoo by the way. do kyungsoo." you exchanged names and he acknowledged yours, and pressed his heart-shaped lips together to form a smile, handing you the brown bag.

you gripped the brown bag tightly on the way home, thanking him again on your way out as he held the glass door open for you, and bid you farewell with a wave.

you were definitely coming back for the lattes.

/

being able to to perfectly recall how you first met made you happy, a first in a long time. you found your lips pressing together to form a curve eliciting a feeling you genuinely thought you wouldn't be able to feel without him.

it was strange being left with the thoughts of him: his laughter which still seemed to bounce in the four walls you were in, his fragrance still on the bedsheets, his clothes— all of them still there and you sometimes wearing his hoodies when you felt desolate at 2am, and even you anticipating the loveliest 'good morning's' from him.

but he wasn't there. you wanted to take back everything you said that night, but you know your small 'i'm sorry' didn't seem as sincere as you hoped it would.

and kyungsoo was kyungsoo. he respected other peoples' wishes even if they tore him apart and he couldn't handle it. because kyungsoo was— and you believe is still the sweetest angel on this planet and that you were so lucky to be his, if he still considered that, and the other way around as well.

but tonight, you find yourself basking in his absence again with the tapping of the tree branches against your windowsill reminding you of the silence without him.

the silence reminding you that even if you were so happy moments ago because of your memories of meeting him, he wasn't there.

the man who caused your happiness wasn't there, and you'd have no one to share it with.


	2. a cosmic latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'll be posting the next update soon. this work will have 10+ chapters.
> 
> [ /'s represent the beginning and ending of flashbacks ]

the last few days at work were more hectic than they usually were, serving as the perfect distraction from your eyes too dry from all the tears.

recently, all you thought about was what you and kyungsoo were like when you first met— the two years seemed like only seconds when you played them over and over again like a tape in your head. some of your workmates and real friends became friends of kyungsoo's as well over the two years you were together and it really was a bother having them see you in such a bad state. 

a week after the fight, baekhyun would always mention how kyungsoo called him up sometimes and he'd be unsure if he was drunk or just practicing some monologue talking about you but you choose to ignore his constant whining about how you should call him to fix everything up— because you wanted to, you just couldn't because you weren't sure if kyungsoo sincerely wanted to.

you didn't sleep at all the night after the fight, lips still trembling from the harsh repercussions of your words, also from being hurt by his.

now you couldn't fall asleep without thinking about him which made you feel better somehow. but thinking about him also made you notice how lonely you were without him which only made you feel progressively worse.

you remembered how embarrassing and awkward you were during your first date when you peered into the closet to change into pajamas when you spot his navy blue jacket— the exact one he wore during the date. 

you can't help but run your fingers against the smooth fabric and think if baekhyun wasn't lying when he said kyungsoo called him and said he wanted to talk to you, and if he was longing for your touch as much as you craved his. you wanted to hug him, and tuck your head into the crook of his neck and make him agree to forget everything about your argument.

/

you can't stop thinking of kyungsoo as you devour what's left of the lemon cookies, savoring each remaining bite, and craving for more when you realized that the bag was empty.

cosmic latte. it sounded so magical and you wondered what made it so. and what secrets would lie within it.

you looked up 'do kyungsoo' on google that night and realized that he was already pretty famous, being friends with a few top-notch stars like singer-songwriter park chanyeol and kim junmyeon, a handsome and equally gifted actor. it turns out kyungsoo could sing apart from cooking, and could act really well.

watching his debut short indie film bunched up in your blankets made you cry from all the emotion he was able to exude in his scenes. he had so much potential to get to the top, perhaps he really was humble and just wanted to take a break by running cosmic latte.

you're scrolling through instagram and find an account called cosmiclatte, of course it's kyungsoo's. the name makes you wonder what would make it cosmic anyway.

the first photo you see easily answers your question. ah, pretty edible glittery coffee grounds. a galaxy in a cup. ethereal is not enough to describe it— it looks like an elixir or potion of some sort and you really find yourself wanting you try it.

it's funny how you find yourself on the brick path again two weeks later. you wanted to come back earlier but you didn't want to seem too eager when you really were. but you felt a bit stupid hoping he'd remember you.

you smooth out your sweater a bit. it's a powdery baby blue which you tucked into black trousers and you wore black sandals.

you didn't even have to peer through the door to see how much people there were in it. it was crowded, but thankfully you found a tiny spot amongst several people in the corner for yourself.

people were talking amongst themselves about life but the obvious topic of most people would be kyungsoo. you wondered where he was until you heard a few of his cheer and you saw him there, clad in a white shirt an olive jacket, willingly posing with them for a photo, his heart-shaped smile making everyone in the room sigh with awe at the sight.

his eyes met yours and you felt your cheeks flush probably the same shade of the strawberries you saw on top of a tart in the display case. it was odd though, feeling so familiar with someone and unconscious smiling at them considering you've only talked to him once. perhaps the lemon cookies found their way to your heart, and maybe his film did something to you as well. but you had to remind yourself that it was just a film.

you made your way up to the counter to try a cosmic latte. it turns out it was more aesthetically pleasing than you thought it would be, but it tasted like it was out of this universe. this guy could really cook up a storm, didn't he? several people were taking photos of their own drinks before taking a sip of the delectable brew.

"why'd it take you so long?" he has round black glasses on, and he blinks twice, his lips pressing together to form a thin line shortly after he recognized you.

oh god, you could've sworn your heart did a hundred somersaults. so he did wait for you.

"i was kinda busy at work, but i really wanted to try the cosmic latte this time." you lied. you weren't busy at all, in fact you were organized and submitted all your work before the deadlines so you had time to rest at home, but you really did want to try the latte. he ruffled his hair quickly before he peered over the counter to hear you better.

"told you you'd wanna try them. did you know that the lemon cookies are part of the menu now and they're selling out really fast. named after you— it's your special." his message was full of enthusiasm but he still managed to speak so shyly.

"oh w-what? really? i'm so happy they are but really, it's all you, they were the best! it's an honor having them named after me." you blushed feeling unworthy.

"no, not at all, it's my honor really. usual fix-ins and sugar-creamer-milk levels i suppose? so, one cosmic latte, i'll brew it right up for you, hold on." he looked a bit flustered for some reason after you nodded but afterwards he was quickly stirring up the latte which really did look like some kind of speckled galaxy.

the line behind you was getting long so you knew you'd have to go as soon as you grabbed the cup.

"here it is, one cosmic latte for you. i hope you enjoy it." he grins and hands it to you after he sprinkles the array with star-looking bits of probably coffee and unknown delicious things, your fingers brush against his in the exchange. his hands aren't close to your face at all, but you don't need to peer any lower to know they're warm and smell like coffee. the paper cup holds the latte which looks like a glittery elixir dropped from space, an unknown mix of colours like metallic dark blues, deep violets, and golden hues shined as the light glimmered onto the beverage.

"thank you, i'll enjoy it." you pressed your lips into a thin line, anticipating the pleasant flavor of the latte in your hand.

"so..." he lingers a bit.

"i'll see you tomorrow?" he replied with a soft but deep voice which echoed from his heart-shaped lips.

tomorrow would be fantastic, you thought. your heart was pounding so fast you didn't think your breath could handle saying yes calmly.

you only smile back, hiding all of your feelings with a deep nod but that's enough for him to know what you mean.

/

you realized that was the first  
time he made you feel it. through those four simple words.

it was love.

love, the caring affection that was subtle in everything he said and did.

love, the lingering anticipation those four words which made his radiance shine on you. 

love. the four words which meant he still wanted to be with you the next day.

you were still in love with those tomorrow's with him made you look forward to every single tomorrow because those four words he'd whisper to you every night before bed made you look forward to waking up in his arms again.

you wished you could see him tomorrow. 

but for now, you could only wish to see him in your dream tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used cosmic latte which is the official fandom colour. i didn't know if anyone ever made glittery lattes or coffee prior to posting this, but it turns out some cafés have made them and they look amazing! how i visualized it though would be a deep-hued galaxy in a cup and other variation like metallic gold acrylic fluid paintings.


	3. a series of tomorrow's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update:(

your alarm clock mocked your loneliness and the repetitive beeping lifted your heavy eyelids to see the blood orange sky through the glass divider signaling the unwarranted beginning of another tomorrow.

your endless overthinking at night only made the feelings recoil harder, making you feel like every breath was more difficult to take— it was as if you were struggling to gasp for air. 

unfortunately, he wasn't in your dream or in tomorrow— rather, today.

getting up at 6am to get fixed up for work feeling groggy as always didn't make the situation any lighter. you always found mornings to be a bother and you were never a morning person, that is, you never were until you met him.

every single day, the pang in your heart felt like it was really tearing you apart because you'd put yourself in a seemingly unfixable situation. but the fact that he'd shown the same desperation you were latching onto as well during the fight only made you feel more hopeless.

confessing your thoughts that night made you feel like the heaviest burden was taken away only to be given an even heavier one moments later.

you regretted nothing more in your life than saying: "i feel so selfish for saying this but you know— i don't want to see you. because it hurts me so much to think that you don't want to see me either." the trust boiled down after he'd made promise after promise to be there with you, but every single time, work would end late and he could do nothing about it except apologize to you in bed when you were already fast asleep, kissing your hair because he knew you wouldn't wake up to see him again.

"i'll come back... when things are right for both of us. but i guess you are right. maybe we do need some time away from each other." you remembered the last thing he said to you that night down to every letter, and you couldn't help but wonder when things would be right and if they ever would be right.

/

you remembered what happened the day after like it happened yesterday. everyday after that you would visit the bakery, sometimes not even eating anything and just talking to him.

the strange thing was your conversations would be the most interesting that you ever had. the even stranger thing was you guys instantly clicked. he found your jokes funny and you thought his heart-shaped smile was the cutest thing in the world.

"i'll see you tomorrow." would be the words you'd gingerly anticipate everyday.

/

the four words you hadn't heard in months.

you really wish you had the guts to text him. his mother called a few nights after the fight asking what happened and your heart felt like it was being ripped apart hearing her cry over it. you told her it was hard for you and you imagined it being even harder for him, which she immediately affirmed.

which meant kyungsoo visited his mother because he had no idea what to do about the situation either.

you didn't know how he was feeling at all because baekhyun and even his manager— jongin had never once actually driven you two to meet again, only prompting you to with words and never powerful actions. you couldn't though because you knew he was working on his biggest film project so far with all of the country's top stars. it was like everything he was garnered enough glory to be like the stars in the sky, while you only felt like a measly speck of dust, lost and whirling around in empty space.

it was like you were both losing each other not because of each other's discrepancies. you were losing each other because of time and unbreakable commitments to work.

New text from: Mother <3  
[Received 8:16 PM]  
My child, has Kyungsoo contacted you yet? He's been terribly busy. I'm worried sick about him and you two.

she always called you my child ever since kyungsoo introduced you to her as his girlfriend.

Text to: Mother <3  
[Sent 8:20 PM]  
I'm sorry, Mother... He hasn't yet and neither have I.

New text from: Mother <3  
[Received 8:22 PM]  
He's been looking so thin lately... I love you both so dearly and I hope you can resolve everything soon... Even his father is worried.

you have nothing else to say but sorry, and you do so. even father was concerned? the fact that mother had gone all the way to tell her she was worried too meant it was quite severe. you hoped kyungsoo was properly eating and maybe you could swallow a bit of your pride to greet him in some way even though it'd be completely awkward.

it would obviously be awkward. you hadn't made any contact with each other and only basked in the vacancy of your lover's absence. 

you plopped on the couch for a while, unable to take your mind off the thought of him foregoing his health. maybe you'd have to risk messaging him because a part of you wanted him to know you did care. every nerve, vessel, and in your body cared for him still.

you think about what to say for minutes as you prepare the ingredients for your own dinner before you hear your phone buzz.

the special audio tells you it's from the person you were planning to text for weeks now. your hands trembled, cold sweat precipitating as you prepared yourself to read his message.

New text from: Soo  
[Received 10:02 PM]  
Don't forget to have dinner tonight

it's unusual for him to not use punctuation marks. he's probably trying to seem casual because this is only the second time he's texted you after the fight— the first time notifying you that he was okay and that he was back in his apartment.

your eyes stung, tears welling up as you imagined him tired from work, drained and all but still managing to remind you to take care of yourself and to have dinner. it was his simple gestures like his which really meant the most to you. you feel like a fool painfully wiping away the hot tears off your face like you were forbidden to shed anything.

the loneliness tonight feels worse than it did before as you spot the photograph of you two at the amusement park, the one where he kissed you as a surprise right when you took it.

Text to: Soo  
I won't. Make sure to eat properly too. I love you---

you sighed as you rewrote the text.

Text to: Soo  
[Sent 8:13 PM]  
I won't. Please eat properly too.

you'd hoped the please got to his gut. the i love you, you'd only whispered to the passing air in your hollow apartment, unable to muster up the confidence to tell him what you wanted to tell him after all the bitter jolts came out of each other's mouths that night.

you wonder if he texted you out of obligation or maybe pity, but you hoped deep down he still cared and was too hurt to directly say that he did. the fact that he reminded you to take care of yourself meant the world to you though. you wanted him to take care of himself too.

you pray he feels you're both ready at the same time to be with each other again. to be as happy as you were in the photo at the amusement park, and hopefully even better than that. you wanted to be happy again, to have him— your happiness to be with you again because you were hurting too much. everything hurt too much.


	4. strawberry ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever just look at the airport pics of kyungsoo eating ice cream happily and cry? i do he makes me so soft

he didn't reply to your text and days went by faster than you'd wanted them to, but you knew it was probably because of his hectic schedule. despite all of that, it was still so strange without him in the house— everything felt so empty without his voice singing melodies early in the mornings.

of course you felt empty as well.

the agonizing silence didn't make the void without him any better and neither did the feeling of incompletion the bed gave you from the space he used to fill being gone too, making the bed feel much bigger than it was.

you found yourself get up at nearly two hours past midnight because of your grumbling stomach, sweating after bundling yourself in way too many thick blankets.

the fridge seemed to have given your mind a proposal that maybe ice cream would cure the sadness away, or at least numb it for a few moments.

that would work for an idiot perhaps, but a tub of strawberry ice cream wouldn't do any harm, right?

you contemplated walking to the convenience store but it was so nearby the bakery you didn't want to risk having him see you at the arguably worst point of your life looking like a train wreck.

the reason you started to like strawberry ice cream was his fault as well, actually.

and the thought of ice cream suddenly made everything worse, the cool feeling of it on your lips which you longed for easily transitioning to your chest instead.

/

a series of tomorrow's made your burdens lighter and days happier. soon enough, kyungsoo and you both got out of your shells and were less shy and reserved with each other, even exchanging numbers. it didn't take long for kyungsoo to call you up.

"do you have any plans tonight?" his soothing voice says on the end of your phone, the shy boy seeming more confident than usual. 

"are you... asking me out?" you felt a smirk quirk up your lips and you were getting more and more nervous anticipating his reply.

"yes." he replied quickly with only one word and that alone was enough to make your legs feel like jelly. he'd seemed so shy and only outgoing as a friend.

oh my god. your heart was pounding. you didn't know how to react because you'd have to be lying if you said you didn't feel butterflies in your stomach each time his knuckles would brush against yours and his shoulders would touch yours and none of you would move away. everything about him was just so admirable and his vague flirting just made you even more flustered each time you saw him.

"hello?" oops. you were too worried you forgot to answer him.

"i'd love to." you bit down your lip suppressing your happiness.

"would the festival downtown be good? i'll pick you up at 7." you hum in agreement.

"of course." you were still feeling frantic and you texted him your address and you two exchanged goodbyes.

you didn't really know what to wear so you just opted for a navy blue dress which looked sleek, not under or overdressed, just casual enough.

at 6:58 he arrived. he looked sharp and even more handsome than usual.

he wore a navy blue jacket over a fitted black shirt with matching trousers. your outfits matched coincidentally, how cute.

"you're really pretty today." his mouth is left open in partial amazement of you finally in regular fitting clothing. he looks a bit surprised because he said it out loud and you couldn't stop blushing like a fool.

"just today?" 

"honestly, always. let's go?" he chuckles after the mumbled confession he hoped you didn't hear and you pretended not to, your crimson red ears saying otherwise.

you awkwardly walk beside each other with an odd distance before you decide to close the gap wrap your arm around his. he just knew what the right thing to say was all the time.

the night was fun like you did recall. he took you out for a gourmet dinner in a restaurant before heading to the festival which left you both stuffed but you thought about how kyungsoo would probably cook up something way better than it.

you were strolling the streets before performers started dancing in vivid coloured dresses, ruffles bouncing and twirling pleasingly to the eye, and it turns out that kyungsoo really could sing. a street performer handed him the mic and of course some people recognized kyungsoo so he had to appease the crowds with a shy smile.

telling him a bit more about how he became an actor, he told you that apparently he was streetcasted by one of the country's biggest entertainment companies to be an idol but he chose to be an actor instead. you wondered what it'd be like if he would've been an idol instead— but he probably wouldn't have time for the cosmic latte and you wouldn't be able to meet him either.

he told you to wait by an art booth for a few minutes and when he came back he had a cone of strawberry ice cream. the pale pink treat looked delectable in the cold.

"you've got to try this, it's the best strawberry ice cream i've ever had. i swear! this is the last of what they had this night, you can have it all." he pressed his plump lips together to form a line. his smiles always made you feel energized.

but strawberries on the other hand, didn't really do anything to you at all— ever. they were something you were not so fond of. you didn't want to make a bad impression but you didn't want to mask your reaction either.

"oh soo... i— i mean kyungsoo," you accidentally called him by a nickname you somehow accidentally managed to create yourself, a spur of the moment. you hoped he didn't get offended or deem it childish.

"what did you call me?" his eyebrows were raised up and his eyes were illuminated.

"soo... it was a slip of the tongue, really. if it made you uncomfortable then we ca—"

"soo. call me soo. i like it. does it suit me?" he grins even wider this time and you stare at his beauty in awe. the way his nose scrunched up each time he smiles makes you want to kiss it.

"okay, soo, but i'm really sorry, i'm not fond of strawberries. the seeds kind of freak me out." he nods understandingly as he walks you home with a grin.

"it's pretty late now, but the weather is great." he breaks the silence and looks up towards the star-studded sky, still holding the cone in his hand.

he gives a quick lick at it 

"there's a first time for everything, right?"

you hum in response as he walks to you 

"oh, there's a bit of ice cream on your lips still."

"really?" he's doe-eyed and you're both quiet for an extensively long while his hand suddenly caresses your cheek tenderly, and his face draws closer to yours with each passing moment.

he closes his eyes and you languidly anticipate what you know is coming next.

it's cute seeing him like this— so brave, like being daunting enough to try strawberry ice cream for the first time.

before he does anything first though, you press a kiss on his plump lips for a few lingering seconds. he responds eagerly and you can't believe you're kissing him— you're nearly wrapped in each other's arms.

they're way softer than you imagine and mold with yours perfectly, and taste of strawberry. you can't describe how happy it makes you, as a wave of adrenaline engulfs you as he tilts your head slightly, and sparks fly.

sweet strawberry lips. a sweet strawberry kiss.

he runs away giddily right after he opens his eyes and giggles, fists raised in the air to celebrate.

"i'll see you tomorrow!" he yells and looks back at you, waving, as he sends back a giant heart-shaped smile.

/

soo always told you he was never as straightforward with a girl before as he was with you. 

because he'd really wanted to be with you, you made him confident enough to initiate everything with you for the first time.

you were his strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you liked it~ 
> 
> the universe album is so amazing and just made me feel so warm. the mv is what inspired this fic besides kyungsoo cooking well because baker!kyungsoo is too cute


End file.
